A Pitbulls story
by Ceri Cooper
Summary: This is a one page story about a Pitbull, and the trauma a majority of the breed must unfortunately suffer. The majority I am talking about, are the fighters. The one's which are bred to kill and destroy. The only thing they know and do best at.


A Pit Bulls Story

If only I knew…  
I did everything for you.  
When I first opened my eyes it was you I saw.  
Your face showed no friendliness, no warmth, no kindness but cold hearted approval.  
You dropped me down beside my mother and did the same to my siblings.  
Once every day for the next month you came and put a portion of food down for my mother and every day you looked us over for unknown reasons.  
Then one morning you took us one by one and shoved us in a small cardboard box, leaving my mother chained up in that small dark room.  
I never saw her again.  
If only I knew…  
You hurriedly heaved us into a strange object which I now know as a van and taped the box down tight.  
We all lay their in darkness whining fearfully as our prison jostled and banged about.  
Finally, the bumping stops and you undo our box and peer inside.  
Now it is light I see two of my siblings laying there, dead.  
Lack of air killed them.  
If only I knew…  
You carry us inside our little box into a dark, looming building and go down to the cellar.  
There are rows of dark crates and most are occupied by larger versions of us.  
You haul out the two dead corpses and throw them into a corner before taking the other three of us and shoving our backsides into a tiny stuffy cage each.  
There is ominous howling coming from the other crates and dark, blood thirsty eyes gleam at me.  
If only I knew…  
The weeks rolled on and you hit and kicked me in our little sessions together and yet I couldn't bring myself to hate you back.  
I could only feel happiness at the warm glow that encased you as you punished me for my unknown misdoings.  
A few months later after this cruel torture you stopped feeding me.  
It was a whole week later until you brought me out of my little cage and dropped me into a hollow pit.  
I scrabbled desperately to get out but it was impossible.  
This hollow area had the stench of death around it.  
He came back carrying another creature.  
I could sense it was an animal but nothing more.  
The stench of blood was stronger and although it disgusted me, made my mouth water.  
He dropped the unknown creature into the pit and said quietly,  
"Kill."  
I pounced at the feebly stirring creature and started tearing large chunks of flesh from it.  
Fulfilling my hunger.  
If only I knew…  
I completely ignored his pained whines but it's now what I know that he was an aged Pit Bull like me who had fought until he could no longer.  
I had put him out of his misery in the most terrible way.  
My master had allowed me to do this several more times.  
I only recognized that "Kill" was "eat."  
If only I knew…  
He battled me against dogs fitter and tougher than me but only merely praised me when I tore them to shreds.  
I never knew that he was making a large profit of me but if I did I wouldn't have cared because he loved me.  
Or so I thought.  
Several years had passed and I had plenty of scars but it made me prouder.  
I looked like a winner.  
I liked the yelling and clapping the crowds gave to me.  
Yet again for the hundredth time I was put inside the pit and I gave my battle cry.  
My competitor dived down to meet me and with sudden shock I recognized him.  
My brother.  
It was in those mortal seconds that cost me my life.  
I froze at the sight of him and in that mere instant he had enfolded his jaws over my neck and started shaking me like a mere rat.  
"Brother!" I cried and ripped myself loose.  
The blood was pouring out steadily and my gaze was swimming.  
He jumped forwards again but I was ready and brought my paws down on his face.  
Flesh tore underneath my claws easily and a much as I hated doing it I tore his ear off.  
In turn he shredded my back easily and bits of muscle and sinew was easily visible.  
The crowd cheered at the gore.  
We fought on until I and he were an equally bloody mass.  
He collapsed first and I followed suit seconds later, with my head thumping onto his arched back.  
We kicked feebly at each other but couldn't inflict any more damage.  
The ending bell rang and I opened my eyes to see my owner's furious face.  
He kicked me hard in the face and did the same to my brother, my own flesh and blood.  
Two brothers had killed each other for one man they thought loved them.  
If only I knew…  
My heart hammered furiously, trying to keep going but my other organs were shutting down.  
I welcomed death gratefully and with a few last stuttering breaths, departed this cruel short life I had been cursed to.  
If only I knew…

By Thornita


End file.
